Microfabrication (0.5 FTE). This core maintains micofabrication equipment that is common to the Manalis, Han and Jensen groups and is used with materials and reagents that are not permitted to enter the main area of the MIT Micosystems Technology Lab (MTL), which also houses CDP-funded equipment. Some of the biological materials used by CDP researchers have the potential to damage conventional fabrication equipment and Kris Payer, the core research scientists, has been specially trained in their use. He also assists CDP members in general with microsystems technology and mains an up-to-date set of Wiki protocols for use by anyone at MIT.